Thorn of Shadows
"Where be yee?" questioned Balar, now peeing his pants out of fear. : The dark woods enclosing him seemed to be moving closer, and closer, with each passing minute. : "Where did they go?" Balar questioned himself, when he saw the shadows around the tree's gathering in a very non two dimensional way. : "Who are you..? Show yourself! Lord Azrel? Lord Azrel where are you?!" Balar screamed now terrified. : "Balar?! Balar?Where are you?" Someone cried seemingly right beside Balar. : "What how can that be? They sound like, they are right next to me?" The Old dwarf questioned himself. : "You should never have entered this sanctuary foolish one." The shadow said. : "What is this?" Balar questioned wielding his axe more for security, then the idea it would aid in what was obviously to come, didn't cross Balars mind for a second. "This, this is beyond your comprehention, Dwarf. You crossed the line of no return, your Lord cant save you. Its over. Join us, join the shadow. All you have to do is put the axe down and impale yourself on It. All the world will be your's. Let us be your guide and you shall never, be lost again little dwarf." The shadow replied in a voice too convincing to hold any good intentions, yet the coercing voice of the darkness enveloped Balars mind like a snake around a mouse, he was trapped. : "I will no longer feel pain, nor hold fear of what is right and wrong. The air will breath me and I will breath the shadow." Balar replied robotically his pupils dilating to an enormous size. "Those are not my words?! What is this?! Help Azrel help!" The dwarf tried to say but the words never left his mouth. : "No help." The shadow replied as it reared to the height of the tallest tree in the forest. : Then Balar saw it for what it truly was, a beast so terrifying he felt his skin go so hard it was as if rigermortis had kicked in months ago. : His bowels immediately released, while he had one last failed attempt to scream and then the shadow seized him. : It was over. : "Lord Azrel? We cant find him anywhere." reported the guard. : "Well keep looking! How hard can a dwarf be to find in this place? Where are we anyways?" Asked Azrel infuriated, how could his weekend hunting trip have gone so horribly wrong? : "Damn it! Where is the game in this forsaken place?" He shouted furiously. : "Sir. I don't think we are going to find him." The guard said cautiously, aware of his lords anger. : "Well, split up then! You go West and I'll continue to go north.." Azrel sighed. : "Great just what I need a lost companion in this wooded nightmare." He thought to himself as he began to search. : Azrel began to fear he would never find Balar, and much else as the tree's around him appeared to be moving closer to him. : "Ahhh!" Azrel screamed as he tripped over a pile of crimson bones. : Small bones those of a child. : Or a Dwarf. : A noise that of a scream a gut wrenching scream the kind a banshee would envy echoed through out the forest. : "Balar?" Azrel questioned as he heard approaching foot fall's. : "Azrel?! Where are you its been hours we have to be getting back! My Lord?!" echoed out across the forest in a voice Azrel clearly recognized as his guard. : Yet it sounded as if he were right behind Azrel. : "Hours? Its been merely the passing of twenty minutes. What are those fools up to? Curse them and their jests." Azrel mumbled to himself infuriated when he saw it covered in blood near the bones. : Balars armor. : His Eyes opened wide in shock. : Are you ready to be joining him now "Lord" Azrel?" A malevolent voice asked him mockingly. : Slowly Azrel raised his head. : He tried to let out a long terrified scream but found that he couldn't, it wouldn't have made a difference either way. : It was over in under a second. : Yeorl 03:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Tanner B. Morgan. Category:Fantasy